The Actress and the Rocker
by soldout15
Summary: It's April Fools Day and Jesse has just pulled a prank on Danny. The guys take D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle to a play and Jesse falls for the lead actress, Ayla. Danny gets Jesse a date with the Ayla and they seem to really hit it off. What they don't know is Ayla has a secret that is a matter of life or death for the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the morning of April 1st and the family was just waking up. Young D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle were excitedly getting ready for the day as they were going to there very first play. As Danny Tanner walks downstairs he notices something off but he can't exactly put his finger on it. He goes over to the coffee table, picks up the remote and turns on the television. As he tries to settle into the couch he falls on the floor.

"Aaah!" Danny screamed in pain. "What the heck?! Where's the couch?

"April Fools!" screams Jesse as he emerges from behind the kitchen door. "I got you so good. I knew you would never notice the couch missing!"

"Yeah Jesse You got me. Wait you do still have the couch right?" asked Danny with a puzzled expression.

"Of course man. Joey and I moved it down when you went to bed early last night." replied Jesse. " and speaking of Joey he got a call from a promoter and he left last night for a three day tour in LA. So i guess we're on our own with the play."

"Oh right the play. I almost forgot. The girls are so excited. They've been talking about it all week. It really is a great opportunity for them. Thanks for getting us tickets, Jess." said Danny.

"Yeah well it's not exactly that hard to get tickets to 'Thumbelina'. It's not like its 'Billy Elliot'." said Jesse.

"Well there is something to look forward to." said Danny.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" asked Jesse.

"My April Fools prank on you." replied Danny.

"Well if it's anything like last year's prank. I don't think I have anything to be worried about." said Jesse.

"Oh come on. Who doesn't think that dirtying up someone's room is an epic April Fool's prank?" asked Danny.

"Any one with a real sense of humor and without an unhealthy fear of dirt and mildew." replied Jesse.

"Who doesn't have a fear of that?" asked Danny.

Jesse stares at Danny and is about to say something hurtful when the girls come running downstairs.

"Daddy! Uncle Jesse!" called Stephanie.

"Are you guys ready for the play yet? It starts in an hour and we have to get down town and get our seats." said D.J. as she carried Michelle down the stairs with her.

"Well good morning to you too girls" said Danny sarcastically.

"Daddy. Play!" said Michelle.

"Don't worry munchkin," Jesse said has he take Michelle from D.J. and kissed her on the forehead. "We were just waiting on you guys to come downstairs. We are all ready to go."

So with that Jesse went down to the basement and grabbed the tickets. Once he checked his hair in the mirror for the umpteenth time, he was ready to go. When he returned upstairs every one was heading out the.

"Hey where ya going?" called Jesse. "You can't get in the show without me!" he walked out the door to join his family.

"Uncle Jesse come on. Take your seat. The show is about to start." said D.J.

"I'm coming but if my hair looks weird at the end of this thing, it's your fault." said Jesse.

As he took his seat next to Danny, the curtain began to rise and the orchestra played the first notes to the title theme, 'Thumbelina'. As the first act started a 20 something year old beautiful woman with copper skin and long silky black hair appears from backstage. As she sings along to the music it is evident that she is playing Thumbelina. When Jesse spots her, he quickly sits up in his chair.

"Thumbelina just got a little more interesting." replied Jesse to no one in particular.

"Who are you telling?" Danny replied.

They watch the whole hour and 30 minute play with Jesse making comments the whole way through. The girls are enjoying themselves and singing along to the songs. As the play comes to the end and the whole cast joins on stage to sing the final installment of 'Follow Your Heart', each actor is introduced by name to ake their bow. As the woman who played Thumbelina approaches center stage, Jesse quiets everyone.

"Shh guys. I gotta hear her name." said Jesse.

"But Uncle Jesse," replied Stephanie, "No one was-"

"Just shh will ya." said Jesse.

"And in the role of Thumbelina we have Ms. Ayla Romanov" said the narrator.

Ayla took her bow and the rest of the cast surrounded her sing the final bars of the song. As they finished the curtains dropped and the audience gave a standing ovation. Jesse clapping and cheering the loudest.

"WOOO! YEAH!" screamed Jesse.

Danny, Michelle, Stephanie, and D.J. stared at Jesse.

"What? That was a great show. Very theatrical and all that. Lets just go." said Jesse.

"Yeah Jesse why don't you take the girls out of here and to the car. I'm going to go to the restroom and I'll be right out." said Danny.

"Ok lets go girls." Jesse said as he picked up Michelle and led the girls out of the emptying theater.

"Jess, you are going to love me." said Danny.

The gang had gone form burgers after the play. Jesse couldn't stop thinking about Ayla. They were back at the house now.

"Oh yeah. And why is that?" asked Jesse skeptically.

"YOu remember that girl in the play? The one who played Thumbelina?" asked Danny.

"Oh yeah. I suppose. I mean there was just so much going on in the show. I might have missed her." said Jesse trying to downplay his excitement.

"Yeah ok. Well I ran into her when I was going to the restroom and I talked you up. She agreed to go on a blind date with you night. Right here in this very kitchen." said Danny.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" screamed Jesse as he forcefully hugged Danny. "What am I gonna wear? What am I gonna cook? I gotta go fix my hair!" said Jesse as he ran out of the room to go get ready for his date.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blind Date

At 6:30 that evening the house was quiet. The girls had already eaten dinner and were upstairs playing a game. Danny was doing some extra cleaning to get ready for Ayla's arrival. Jesse was in the bathroom checking his hair. At that moment the doorbell rang. Jesse heart started to beat rapidly. He was really doing this. He had a date with Ayla Romanov. He checked his hair in the mirror one last time and ran down the stairs. Danny was just about to open the door.

"So, how do I look?" asked Jesse as he spun around.

"Like a million bucks. Why are you so nervous, you've been on tons of dates before." said Danny as he eyed Jesse suspiciously.

"Yeah I know man but this is the first time I've gone on a date with an actress." replied Jesse.

"She works in community theater. Its not like she's an 'A' list star." said Danny.

"Well she might has well be. She beautiful, and talented, and-"

The door bell rang once more.

"She waiting outside in the cold. we should let her in." said Jesse.

Danny walked over and opened the door.

"Hello Ayla. Welcome to our home. Come on in." said Danny.

Ayla came inside. She was wearing a pretty aquamarine dress that showed her figure. It complemented her hazel eyes very nicely.

"Hello Danny. Thank you for inviting me over. You have a wonderful home. It's spotless." replied Ayla.

"Well thank you. I thank pride in keeping a clean home. Let me introduce you to my brother-in-law Jesse, your date for tonight."

Jesse came forward to Ayla. They shook hands.

"Well hello Jesse. Nice to meet you. And may I just say you are even more attractive then what Danny described you as." Said Ayla.

"Thanks. But I'm not nearly as attractive as you." Jesse said as he kissed Ayla's hand.

"Well thank you, your to kind." said a blushing Ayla.

"Ayla I'm so sorry to bother you but my girls were really big fans of your play and they would really like to meet you. It will only take a few minutes." said Danny.

"Oh sure. I don't mind. I always have time for fans. I'd love to meet your daughters." said Ayla.

The girls came running downstairs right at that moment. They greeted Ayla and asked her many questions about the show. They really liked her.

"The only thing I didn't like about the show is you ended with the wrong arrangement of 'Follow Your Heart.' said D.J.

"I'll tell you what. If you come to the show tomorrow, I'll ask the cast to sing the song the way you want. Just for you." Ayla said as she patted D.J. on the head.

"Really? That is so cool!" said D.J. "Dad can we go?"

"Well I don't see why not." said Danny. "Alright girls lets go upstairs now and leave Jesse and Ayla alone for their date."

"It was so nice meeting you girls." Ayla called after the girls as they went upstairs.

"So Ayla I hope you like Greek food." said Jesse.

"Oh yes, I love Greek food. My great-grandfather was from Greece." replied Ayla.

"You just keeping getting better." Jesse said as he led her into the kitchen. "And may I just you are a phenomenal actress and singer."

"Aww thanks Jesse. And what kind of work do you do?" asked Ayla.

"Oh I'm in a band." said Jesse.

"Oh that's so cool. I love musicians. I'm actually in a band too." replied Ayla.

"Really? Wow you really do keep getting better." said Jesse.

The two talked for another 2 hours. They had so much in common and they were really hitting it off.

"So tell me Ayla," Jesse said as he put his hand on hers. "What else are you good at?"

"A lot of things. Do you want to find out?" said Ayla in a seductive voice has she kissed Jesse.

"Have Mercy!" Jesse replied as they broke apart.

He kissed her back and soon they were making out. Just as Danny was walking in.

"April Ahhhhh!" screamed Danny.

Jesse and Ayla quickly broke apart from each other.

"What man?" asked Jesse. "It's not like you've never seen two people kiss before."

"Ayla what are you doing!?"asked an angry Danny. "This was not a part of the plan"

"Plan? What plan?" Jesse asked in with a puzzled expression.

"Danny I'm so sorry." said Ayla.

"Will someone please just tell me what's going on." said Jesse.

"Ok well you know when I said I was going to the restroom at the theater today. Well I actually went backstage and I got Ayla here to agreed to help me play a little April Fools prank on you. She was supposed to scream 'April Fools' in your face when you tried to kiss her." explained Danny.

"I can't believe this. That's the cruelest prank I've ever heard of. I really thought that Ayla was into me." said a depressed Jesse.

"Jesse wait!" said Ayla. "Ok it first started out as a prank but when I met you and we started talking, I realized I actually liked you and i find you very attractive."

"Really?" asked Jesse in shock.

"Yeah. I was hoping we could do this again sometime." Ayla said as she stepped closer to Jesse and ran her hand over his cheek.

"Well I'd really like that. How's tomorrow night?" asked Jesse.

"That sounds wonderful." replied Ayla. "Well I think I should get going now but see you guys tomorrow morning at 9."

"What?" asked Danny.

"Remember, you're bring the girls to the play again." said Ayla.

"Oh right." said Jesse. "Well I'll see you there." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"See ya guys." Ayla said as she let herself out.

"Soooooo you're not still mad at me about the whole prank are you, Jess?" asked a nervous Danny.

"Oh no Danny. In fact I'd love to give you a great. Big. HUG!" said Jesse as he chased Danny around the house.

(To be cont.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Play (Again)

The next morning Jesse was up early making his famous chocolate chip cookies. Stephanie came running downstairs.

"I knew I smelled the sweet scent of your yummy cookies. What's the special occasion?" Steph asked.

"Well Ayla is coming over tonight. So I thought I'd make her something sweet." said Jesse. "You can have some if you want."

"You know what would be really special?" Stephanie asked as she grabbed a couple cookies.

"What?" asked Jesse.

"If goo took some ookies to ger before da play started." Stephanie said with her mouth full of cookies.

"That's a great idea, Steph. You wanna help me cook the next batch?" asked Jesse.

"I'm there for ya babe!" Stephanie said as she grabbed the spoon Jesse handed to her.

* A Couple Hours Later*

"You guys can go ahead to the seats. I wanna drop these cookies off to Ayla before she goes on stage." said Jesse as the other left to the theater.

As Jesse walked backstage he caught glimpse of Ayla. She was sitting at her mirror getting her final make-up done. She was talking to some man.

"Ok, so the schedule for today is two plays, One at 9 and the other at 12. Then you have a photo shoot for Glamour. And as you requested I had the interview for People magizine canceled but I still think you should re-schedule." said the man.

"Yes Jimmy, I know. And I treasure your opinions but-" Ayla stopped talking when she heard a noise. She looked behind her. "Jesse, hey." she said as she ran over to hug him.

"Hey." Jesse said as he hugged her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to come see you before you went onstage."

"Oh don't be silly you didn't interrupt anything. This is my agent Jimmy Quickstad. We were just going over my schedule for today." said Ayla.

"So you're the Jesse that Ayla cancelled an interview to hang out with? Nice to meet you." said Jimmy as he shook Jesse hand.

"Jimmy, shut up! If it means so much to you call People and ask for another interview." said Ayla.

"I knew you'd see it my way A. I'll get right on it." said Jimmy as he patted Ayla on the back and glared at Jesse.

"Yes Jimmy. As always your way is the best way." said Ayla sarcastically.

"Hey man, I don't know who you think you are but you can't make her do anything she doesn't want to." said an angry Jesse.

"Jess, calm down." said Ayla, with warning in her voice.

"Yeah Jesse, listen to her. Before you get yourself into trouble." Jimmy said as he stepped closer to Jesse.

"Ok, guys get a grip. Jimmy, you need to go." said Ayla as she stepped in between the two men.

"Fine. I have to leave anyways. See you at the photo shoot later. Have a great show." replied Jimmy as he turned to leave. "Oh and Ayla, you are going great places sweetheart. Don't let some no good, Elvis wannabe rocker get in the way of your future."

"Bye Jimmy." called Ayla. "Jesse, I'm really sorry about Jimmy he's just really serious about his work and making sure his clients are at the top of their games."

"Ah it's fine. As long as you can take it, it's fine." said Jesse. "But if he goes to far, you just tell me and I'll take care of it."

"Will do." replied Ayla. "Has anyone ever told you, you're hot when you're angry?"

"Thank you, Thank you very much." Jesse said doing his best Elvis impression.

Ayla laughed. "Well anyways, what's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to give you some of my famous chocolate chip cookies before the show." said Jesse as he handed Ayla the cookies.

"COOKIES?! I'm a model! I don't eat cookies!" screamed Ayla.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know maybe I can make you something else. Please don't be mad at-" Jesse stopped when heard Ayla giggling.

"I was just joking. I'm a model but I still love sweets. And beside, if they are so 'famous' they are worth the extra hour in the gym." Ayla said as she opened the bag and tasted one of the cookies.

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Jesse as he stepped closer to Ayla.

"They are...delicious."said Ayla with a smile. "Just like the chef that prepared them"

At that Jesse kissed her. The kiss was soft at first but as the seconds passed the it grew more passionate. They were only interrupted by the sound of the director's voice saying, "Five minutes till showtime." With that, Jesse broke the kiss.

"I guess you'd better be going. Don't wanna be late for your own play."

"Right. I should go. Thanks for visiting me today. It really helped get my spirits up. Hope you enjoy the play for the second time." said Ayla as she started to walk away.

"I'll see you for dinner tonight?" asked Jesse.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll even bring some pictures from the shoot. You'll be the first to see." Said Ayla.

"Cool. I'll be in the audience. Cheering you on the whole way through." said Jesse.

Ayla waved as she took her position on stage. Jesse hurried to the front of the theater to catch up to his family. As Ayla watched Jesse walk away, she thought that today the show would be different. Now that she had Jesse.

*Later that Day*

It was 6:00 that evening when the doorbell rang. Jesse went to go open the door.

"Hey Ayla." said Jesse as he let her inside.

"Jess." said Ayla as she leaned in to kiss him.

At that moment their lips met in a moment of strong passion. They forgot the world around them. The only thing that mattered was their lips together at that one moment.

"Where's Jack?" asked Michelle interrupting the moment.

"Hey Michelle, what's up?" asked Ayla has she bent down to Michelle's level.

"It's broken. Where's Jack?" said Michelle as she handed Ayla the Jack in the Box.

"Hey Michelle I can fix it later. Before you go to bed." said Jesse.

"Come on Jess. We'll help her now. Michelle lets see if we can't get old Jack out of this box." said Ayla has she started winding the lever on the side of the Jack in the Box. After a few winds Jack popped out.

"YAY! It's Jack. You found Jack." said Michelle as she hugged Ayla. "Thank you!"

"Well...your welcome." said a surprised Ayla as Michelle took her hand.

"Well it looks like you bonded with Michelle." said Jesse.

"Yeah I guess I did." Ayla said with a smile. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"Well I was hoping we could have dinner with the family. My best friend Joey is just came back today. He lives here too. And I really want you to meet him." said Jesse hopefully.

"Ok. That sounds cool. I'd love to have dinner with your family." said Ayla.

"Great. Because, you know, after dinner, comes dessert." said Jesse.

"Easy there Elvis, We have an audience." said Ayla as she turned her attention to the stairwell where D.J., Stephanie, and Jesse stood watching.

"Oh it's cool. We are just observing." said Joey as he made his way done the stairs into the living room.

"Ayla, this is my best friend Joseph Gladstone. Joey this is Ayla, the girl I've been telling you about." said Jesse.

"Ehhhhh what's up Doc?" Joey said as he shook Ayla hand.

"Nice to meet you Joey." Ayla said as she laughed at his joke.

"Yeah Joey's a comedian. He's hilarious really." said Jesse.

"Dinner's ready!" called Danny from the kitchen.

"Then what are we all still standing here for?" Stephanie asked. "Let's eat!"

With that everyone walked toward the kitchen, Ayla carrying Michelle. They sat around the table eating and talking, getting to know Ayla better. They were really starting to like having her around.

"So Ayla, Jesse tells me you're a singer/musician too." said Joey.

"Oh yes. That reminds me my band, The Vortex, is playing a gig tomorrow at the Sun's Club. You guys should come. It'll be fun." said Ayla.

"We'd love to come, babe." said Jesse. "Right, guys?"

"Omg yes!" said D.J, Steph, and Michelle excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa hold on a sec." said Danny. "Is this show age appropriate for the girls? I mean no fowl language or explicit context, right Ayla?"

"Oh of course Danny. I'd never invite the girls to that kind of show."said Ayla.

"So it's settled tomorrow, we're all going to Ayla's gig." said Jesse as he wrapped his arm around Ayla's waist.

"


	4. Chapter 4: The Gig

It was 8 p.m. on Friday night and Ayla was pumped. Her and her band, The Vortex, were backstage at the Sun's Club about to perform. This was like many shows they had done before but it was a big deal for Ayla because it was the first time Jesse would see her perform. She felt she had something to prove. To kill the nerves she jumped up and down backstage while trying to remember all the lyrics to their first set. She had a feeling that this would be one of the best performances of her life. Ayla slowly walked to the curtains and peaked out. They had drawn quite a crowd this night and she cant see Jesse but she could definitely feel him. She felt she had to do one last vocal warm up when the MC for the club announced,

"You know 'em, ya love 'em, its The Sun's Club's finest act of the year, 'The Vortex!"

At that the band emerged from behind the curtain and took there respective places on stage. As Ayla approached her crystal encrusted microphone and mic stand, all the nerves started to take over. she tried her best to hide it.

"How is everyone out there?" said Ayla as the crowd screamed. "We are going to start off with a song i wrote entitled, 'Bright Lights', and I wrote this song when i first moved to California. Hope you guys enjoy."

As the band started to play the opening chords of the song, Ayla spotted Jesse and his family in the crowd. When she saw him all her fear went away and she was focused on him.

"It's the bright lights and even bigger city. Full of dreamers and oceans that so pretty." sang Ayla along with the beat. With every note the she began to loosen up. By the end of the third song she was comfortable on stage again. She was receiving energy from the crowd and it felt so good.

"Ok you guys so now we are going to sing 'Mad Love' by Neon Trees. And Ray over here on the guitar will be helping me. Hope you enjoy and feel free to sing along." said Ayla as she moved closer to Ray.

As the beginning notes played Ray began to sing.

"Nothing you can say can ever stop my baby. Nothing you can do can tear us two apart."

Then came time for the chorus.

"We got all the stuff to break all of the rules yeah we got all the stuff to mess all of you up. We got a mad mad love. We got a mad mad love. We got a really really really really really really really mad love!" sang Ayla and Ray in perfect harmony.

The show continued like that for the rest of the night. They were electric and Ayla felt amazing. She couldn't wait till the show was over and she could talk to Jesse about the night. At about 10pm the announcer came back on stage,

"Give it up for 'The Vortex'. Weren't they awesome tonight? Listen theyll be back next week with some more rockin' music. Lets give it up one more time, shoo!"

Ayla and the band exited the stage while the curtain closed and the crew cleaned up the stage. She and Ray walked side by side to the dressing room. Ayla couldn't keep the smile off her face. And Ray couldn't keep his eyes off of Ayla.

"That was one of our best shows in years!" said Ayla as they approached the dressing room.

"Eh, it was alright." replied Ray.

"Alright?! That's all you can say is alright?" asked an astonished Ayla.

"Look A, we were good but we weren't great. I've been in this stitch before and just 'good' won't get you anywhere in this business." said Ray.

"Gosh you sound like Jimmy." said Ayla.

"Well that's be cause we know what we're talking about. Don't be so naive. Where is Jimmy anyways?" asked Ray.

"He had some other function to go to but don't change the subject. I'm not naive I just choose to look at the brighter side. I mean really can you stop being a downer and actually give us a compliment for once?" asked a furious Ayla.

Ray sighed and then smiled. "Fine we did really well out there. You're singing was spot on."

"Thank you." said Ayla. Just one smile from Ray could make her feel better. They had reached the dressing room now and when Ayla stepped inside, Jesse was standing there with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey beautiful." said Jesse as he walked closer to Ayla.

"Hey Jess." Ayla said as she ran to hug Jesse. "Thanks so much but you really didn't have to get me flower."

"You deserve them. You were really great out there." said Jesse as he softly kissed Ayla.

"Uh hum!" coughed Ray as he stared at Ayla and Jesse in disgust.

"Oh sorry. Ray this is my boyfriend Jesse. Jesse this is my best friend/guitar player, Ray." said Ayla.

"Hey man, how's it going?" asked Jesse as he extended his hand to shake Ray's.

"Whatever." Ray said as turned to walk away.

"Ray! Be nice!" screamed Ayla.

Ray stopped in his tracks. "Fine." he shake Jesse's hand roughly. "Happy now?"

"Quite." said Ayla as she watched Ray walk away. "I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, what's his problem anyways?" asked Jesse as he stared after Ray.

"Oh he's just really protective. He's always skeptical about the guys I date. He can tell you're a rocker and he hates that." said Ayla.

"What? But his a rocker too." said a confused Jesse.

"Yeah so he knows what a rocker "acts" like and he doesn't like me dating them. He just doesn't want me to get hurt." explained Ayla.

"Well he doesn't have to worry about that. I'll never hurt you." Jesse said as he kissed her forehead.

"But I might hurt you." mumbled Ayla.

"What was that?" asked Jesse.

"Oh nothing." Ayla said as she hugged Jesse.

At that moment Ray ran into the room.

"Ayla let's go! You're going to be late for-the meeting with, uh, Jimmy."

"Oh right right. Sorry Jesse I gotta go back I'll call you later." said Ayla trying to downplay her panic.

"Wait but I thought we could hang out tonight. Catch a movie or something?" said Jesse with confusion.

"Maybe tomorrow Jesse. I really can't miss this meeting." said Ayla as she quickly kissed Jesse and run out of the room.

"Hey Jesse I was wondering if you and Ayla were hun-" Danny stopped when he realized Ayla was gone and saw the look on Jesse's face. "What's wrong man?"

"Something was really off about her tonight." said Jesse slowly.

"Maybe she was just so numb from the show tonight." offered Danny.

"Yeah maybe." said Jesse as he and Danny walked of the room to join the others. Deep in his heart he knew that something was seriously wrong with Ayla. He just couldn't tell what. He had a feeling that Ray had something to do with it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Zoo

The next morning, the phone at the Tanner residence went off. The house was silent because well it was only 6 a.m. The phone rang a few times before Jesse finally ran downstairs to answer it. In pajamas, with lop-sided hair, a tired Jesse answered the phone.

"Hellllloooooo." Jesse said as he fought to stay awake.

"Ummm... Jess?" a female voice said on the other line.

"Ayla!" Jesse shouted in surprise. He quickly straightened in posture and fully woke up.

"Uh yeah. Last time I checked. Haha. What's up?" replied Ayla.

"Oh yeah you know I was just hanging out at the house. Workin' on some music." Jesse said as he tried to sound like he'd been awake.

"You were sleep, weren't you?" said Ayla.

"WHAT? No I was-well actually yeah I was." replied Jesse.

"I should have known. I always forget that people actually sleep until 8. I'm so sorry Jess." said Ayla.

"Oh it's cool. I was going to get up early this morning anyway," Jesse lied. "Anyways where are you? I hear this loud music in the background."

"I'm at this photo shoot for VOGUE Magazine. I've been here since 4 this morning." replied Ayla.

"Oh that early huh? You must be extremely tired what with the gig last night and an early shoot today."

"Not really, I'm used to the type of lifestyle. I can handle it. Im actually quite lively." said Ayla.

"So what's up?" asked Jesse.

"Right, the reason I called. Well first I wanted to say I was sorry for bailing last night. I just completely forgot about the meeting. And I also wanted to apologize about the way Ray treated you last night. He can be a real handful sometimes." said Ayla.

"Oh it's cool. I completely I understand. I'm just kinda sad we didn't get a chance to hang out." said Jesse.

"Yeah I know which is why I wanted to ask you if you and the girls wanted to go to the Zoo on Saturday afternoon. We could hang out and I could get to know them better at the same time." replied Ayla.

"That sounds awesome! Ill tell the girls they'll be so excited. They practically idolize you." said Jesse.

"Really? Well then. Let's say Saturday at 1? I could meet you guys there." offered Ayla.

"That would be perfect. It's a date." replied Jesse with excitement.

"Ok can't wait. I'll see you then." said Ayla. "Oh gosh, Jimmy's coming over which means I've gotta go. I'll call you tonight."

"Oh ok. Well I'm looking forward to that call. Bye I love you." replied Jesse. Then the shock of what he had said settled in.

There was silence on the other line.

"Umm what I meant to say was I love...Blue. Yeah that color is my favorite." said Jesse awkwardly.

"Umm ok. Sure Jess. Well bye." said Ayla. They both hung up.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Jesse repeated to himself as he hit his head on the countertop. "Did I really just say that?"

Just as this was happening, Danny and Joey walked in the room.

"So the Sandman's got him on the ropes, right? And just as he's about to pin him-" said Joey.

They both turned to watch Jesse.

"Jesse! I just polished those counters! Stop before you put a dent in it!" screamed Danny as he ran over to stop Jesse.

"Why should I stop? What do I have to live for now?" asked a depressed Jesse.

"Oh no. Ayla broke up with you didn't she?" asked Joey in response.

"No she didn't. But she will after what I just said to her." said Jesse.

"Whatever you said couldn't have been that horrible." said Danny as he grabbed a rag and a bottle of polish from under the sink.

"I told her i loved her."

"Well I'm not surprised." Joey and Danny said in unison.

"What do you mean?" asked Jesse.

"Well you know Jess you have a history of falling in 'love' pretty quickly." said Danny.

"No I don't. Name one time!" said Jesse.

"Well there was Corinna, Robin, Samantha,..." said Joey.

"Ok, ok. Look i know what you guys mean but Ayla is different. She's just so perfect. I think I really do love this girl." said Jesse.

"Jess, don't stress out so much. I'm sure Ayla will understand that it just came out. I don't think she'd break up with you over that." said Danny.

"Yeah i guess you're right. She won't hold it against me." said Jesse. "By the way, what are you guys doing up so early?"

"Oh well I have to be at the news station early." said Danny.

"And i had a strange craving for a hotdog." said Joey.

"Oh by the way Jesse, I've got to go to LA to cover a basketball game this weekend and Joey is going up there for an audition so I'm going to need you to watch the girls." said Danny.

"Yeah of course. Ayla actually wanted to take them to the Zoo on Saturday so it works out great." said Jesse.

"That's amazing. The girls will love that. Well I've got to get going." said Danny.

"See ya Dan." Jesse said as he watched Danny walk out the door. "Now Joey, about those hotdogs."

*5 days later*

On Saturday afternoon, Jesse was getting ready to go to the zoo. Danny and Joey had caught a early flight that morning. Jesse had just showered and was getting dressed when the doorbell rang.

"D.J., get the door! It's probably Ayla!" screamed Jesse from his room upstairs.

D.J. ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi, Ayla!" exclaimed D.J. as she gave Ayla a big hug.

"Hey D.J.!" Ayla said as she returned the hug. "Are you ready to go to the zoo?"

"Of course I am!" D.J. answered. "They just got a new Panda exhibit and I'm really excited to see it."

"That's great! You know panda's are one of my favorite animals." said Ayla.

"Oh me too!" exclaimed D.J. "I love how they are black and white-"

"And when they eat bamboo-" said Ayla.

"They look like cute little toddlers!" they both exclaimed.

"Yes exactly!" replied D.J. as she and Ayla start to laugh

"So are Jesse and your sisters ready?" asked Ayla.

"Yeah they should be coming down-"

Just then Jesse bursted through the kitchen door. He quickly caught his balance, straightened his posture and his clothes, smoothed his hair, and leaned with one hand against the wall.

"Hey pretty mama." Jesse said in his best Elvis voice.

"Hey Jess." said Ayla.

Jesse crossed the room to where she and D.J. were standing and kissed her.

"Have mercy!" Jesse said as he cam up for a breath.

"Uncle Jesse! Get a room!" said Stephanie as she and Michelle came down the stairs.

Ayla and Jesse broke apart.

"Umm should we umm go now?" asked Ayla.

"Yeah yeah I think we should." replied Jesse.

And they walked out the door.

An hour later Jesse, Ayla, and the girls were walking around the zoo. Ayla was holding Michelle. D.J. and Stephanie were talking to each other and Jesse and Ayla were having their own conversation.

"So Ayla about that phone call earlier this week-" started Jesse.

"Jess you don't have to do this." Ayla said. " I know it was just an accident.

"So you don't wanna break up with me?" asked Jesse.

"No of course not. Why would I break up with you for saying 'I love you'?" replied Ayla.

"Oh i don't know. I guess I was just being a little on edge." said Jesse as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah Jesse really there is no reason to be embarrassed." said Ayla as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I have to use the potty!" Michelle said as she looked up at Ayla.

"Oh ok Michelle. I'll take you to the bathroom." replied Jesse.

"Oh nonsense Jess. I'll take her to the loo." Ayla said in a perfect British accent.

Jesse stared at Ayla for a few seconds. Ayla freaked when she realized what she had just done.

"Umm I'm practicing an accent for an upcoming play I'm doing." replied Ayla, in her normal accent, as she composed herself.

"Oh ok. Well you're doing really well with that." replied Jesse.

"Umm yeah thanks." replied Ayla. "Come on Michelle, let's go to the restroom.

As she and Michelle entered the restroom, Michelle went into a stall. While she was in there, Ayla called Ray.

"Hey Ray, CODE RED!" said Ayla franticly.

"Oh god A, what did you do?" asked Ray.

"I sorta may have let my accent slip." said Ayla.

"A!"

"But don't worry. I played it off that I was just practicing for a new play." said Ayla.

"Ok. That will hold you for now but you got to make sure you don't let it slip again." said Ray. "If anyone finds out-"

"NO ONE IS GOING TO FIND OUT. It will all be fine. I have it under control." said Ayla.

"I sure hope so, A. For your sake." replied Ray as he hung up.

When Michelle finished, she and Ayla caught back up with Jesse and the girls.

"Everything ok, Ayla?" asked Jesse. "You seem kinda upset."

"Oh no everything's fine." Ayla replied as she gave Jesse a quick kiss.

Ayla tried to enjoy the rest of the day at the zoo but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was going to find out the secret she had spent so many years trying to cover up.


End file.
